SLGI Trains
SLGI trains are automated, convertible and scheduled vehicles. If you want to know more about how they work, see SLGI Technology. For the transport protocols and rules used by SLGI team, please go to SLGI Transport Policy. Schedule IMPORTANT: To avoid making problems on the railway, there will be only 4 trains a day on each direction, at every 6 hours. Around Achemon, there can be seen more trains, since they are detached here and they return here. The departure/arrival position is Achemon (22, 242, 80), House Of Freedom 1. To see the schedule for all SLGI trains, please go to SLGI Vehicle Schedule. South Trains The South trains are detached at Achemon, then they travel South, into Sansara, where they reach remote railways or they give access to places not serviced by other transport companies. SLGI Train Bay SLGI designated code: S1 It detaches from Achemon and follows the main line towards Tuliptree. From there, it starts flying, above the ANWR channel. Moving West, at high altitude, it stops at some legendary forts on the North-West coast of Sansara, then it squeezes through some tight waterways to reach the Gulf Of Lauren. From there, it reaches the Bay City Railway, where it makes a few stops. Then, it returns back home following the same route. Operating this train is a honor for SLGI team. It offers a scheduled connection between Bay City (who is not connected by roads or rails, only by tight air and waterways) to the rest of the world. Invisibility is used in a residential sim (Celadon). No teleporting required. The train does not need to change its fuel. A complete journey is 23 km long and takes 3 hours to complete. From it, 2.3 km are ran on Bay City railways, 4.5 km on Heterocera railways and 16.4 km are flying routes. SLGI Train ONSR SLGI designated code: S2 This train is released in Achemon and follows the main line to Tuliptree. From there, it starts a long flying journey. It crosses the Volcano Subcontinent, flying at high altitude above waterways. Then, it reaches the borders of the L-shaped lake, turning South. Stations are made at bridges. When it reaches the tundra, close to Snowlands, it flies above protected routes. Flight altitude is set to 100 meters, but in Snowlands, where altitude is high, sometimes the train needs to follow the lowest points (usually river valleys) to keep the same altitude. Finally, in Wengen, it reaches the ONSR railway terminal and follows the tracks all the way to Smithers Bluff. From there, it returns on the same way. Operating this train is an honor for SLGI team. It connects the legendary ONSR with the rails of Heterocera, a thing that some residents wished to happen for many years. Invisibility is not used. Teleporting is not used. Fuel changing is done twice, each time in Wengen. SLGI Train GSLR SLGI designated code: S3 This train is detached at Achemon and follows the main line to Calleta. From there, it enters the Heterocera part of GSLR and moves South, to Cecropia. There, it starts flying and reaches Purple rail terminal, on the other side of ANWR channel. It then follows the historical GSLR main branch to its terminal station, Purple. For the SLGI team, operating this train is a big honor. GSLR is the oldest railway in our virtual world. Invisibility is not used. Teleporting is used twice, to pass a parcel without spare prims The train does not need to change its fuel. SLGI Train Islands SLGI designated code: S4 This train is detached in Achemon and follows the main line towards Tuliptree. From there, it moves on by flying. It crosses Volcano Subcontinent by North, then it enters the not well explored islands in North-East. There, to avoid disturbing the inhabitants and still to allow travelers to see the beauty of this remote land, the train is invisible. It flies through the rivers of Tupi, then it reaches the sim Kama, which is in fact Sansara's closest point to Heterocera by distance. Then, after flying over tight waterways between the Northern islands, it turns South, to reach the unfinished roads of Tenjin. Following the road, the train reaches Clarksburg Bridge, also used as a station by SLGI Train ONSR. It then turns East and reaches Sutherland, where it has border contact with SJRR, a resident-to-resident private railway. Then, it moves North-East and follows Lost River, Sansara's most isolated waterway, down to its delta. From there, it returns on the same route. In past, this train was limited to Tuliptree and was named SLGI Train Tuliptree. Invisibility is used in Tupi area and along Lost River. Teleporting is used many times in Tupi area and once to reach Lost River. The train changes its fuel twice, in Ross. SLGI Train Dams SLGI designated code: S5 This train has the longest path of all SLGI trains. It is launched in Achemon, then it follows the main line to Tuliptree. From there, it moves by flying along the ANWR channel. It follows a common route with SLGI Train ONSR, until it reaches Amida Bridge. From there, it moves West, flying above roads. It first visits Ganymede Dam, then makes a small bubble, to reach Tethys, the highest mountain in Sansara. When altitude reaches too high values, the train has no option then to fly above its scheduled 100 meters. Teleporting twice and using its invisibility, it reaches Finale Emilia, one remote sim on the little known West coast of Sansara. Then, it makes a visit to Yava Script base in Durango, from where passengers can take a pod to any direction. From here, the train moves along a river to reach Wengen, ONSR terminal. Then, to pass the high mountain range in Snowlands Subcontinent, the train flies higher and higher, finally reaching the top of the mountains. Moving East, it escapes the eternal winter and reaches Sugarolaf Dam. From here, flying above protected roads, it reaches Schell, the only access point to Sansara's South coast. Again, it moves East, this time submerged in the deep rivers that feed Sutherland Abyss. As passengers can see, the abyss is in fact just the reservoir created by Sutherland Dam, where the train makes a small visit. After this, it reaches Sutherland Bridge, where it makes a border connection with SJRR, a resident-to-resident railway project. Again, by flying, the train continues North and reaches East River in Macclaine, where it makes a special stop to connect rapidER, East River's express railway service. Finally, it moves to North-East, to reach the border of North Islanders Subcontinent. The train was named in fast SLGI Train YS + Dams, to show both the friendship and respect that SLGI team has for the Yava Script Pods, the largest and most high-tech transport company on the grid. Recently, the name was changed just to Dams, because some people thought that SLGI trains might be operated, at least partially, by Yavanna, the owner of YS Pods, or by AnnMarie Otoole, the owner of SLTA. SLGI team is an independent organization. Invisibility is used around Finale Emilia and Islanders. Teleporting is used around Tethys, around Finale Emilia, in Bear and Coniston. The train changes its fuel 3 times, in Thompson and Islanders Sea. SLGI Train Historical SLGI designated code: S6 This train detaches in House Of Freedom, Achemon. It moves along the rail only to Achemon station, then it moves by flying. It moves out of Heterocera fast, then follows the fastest way across Sansara. Flying above West Volcano Islands, it then turns East and moves on a common route with SLGI Train ONSR and SLGI Train Dams, until it reaches Amida Bridge. From there, it moves West first above a road, then above waterways. As it enters the oldest part of the grid, it becomes invisible, so that it will not disturb the inhabitants. Its final point is near a private harbor in Da Boom, the oldest sim of the grid. Operating this train is a prove of the respect SLGI team has for the oldest places of our virtual world. Invisibility is used in historical Sansara. Teleporting is used in Achemon, Oculea and Vari. Fuel changing is never done. North Trains The Northern trains operate on Heterocera continent, along its many railways. SLGI Train Bhaga SLGI designated code: N1 This train is the first of its series and travels along the main line, from Achemon to Bhaga. It stops at all stations, as well as at road crossings. In some places, the train is set to reduce speed at double sim crossings, to keep passengers on their seats. After reaching Bhaga, it returns along the same route. *Invisibility is not used. *Teleporting is not used. *Fuel changing is done in Bhaga. *The train travels 20.111 km, all distance being on the railway. *On sectors of double railway, the train follows the right lane. *The train travels 1 hour and 40 minutes. So, during a day, the train can be seen traveling for 28% of time. SLGI Train WARRyucca SLGI designated code: N2 This train follows the longest route of all North trains. It is detached in Achemon, then follows the main line to Tenera. From there, it bypasses Crumbi and follows the East coast line (through Poecila). It makes a stop at Melanthia to change its fuel tanks. At Plusia, it turns West along the Great Northern Line. It stops at all major stations. Speed is restricted at double sim crossings and on certain damaged bridges. In addition, in sims known to be very lag, speed is increased. From Yucca, it continues West, flying above some roads. For the flying route, stations are usually fixed at bridges. Then, as it reaches the South-West part of the atoll, it reaches the former stations of the WARR line (today vanished from the grid). Except for Sibine, all stations are fixed close to where former WARR stations were. As a small part of WARR was rebuilt (Burns - Grote sector), the train follows the new railway. It bypasses the private-owned rail between Neumoegen and Burns. At Neumoegen, it reaches back the main line and continues moving on rail to Achemon. Then, it makes the full trip back, following the same route. *Invisibility is not used. *Teleporting is used twice, to travel from the Grote-Burns rail to a sheet of protected land, in order to avoid passing over resident-owned land. *The train travels 57.013 km and needs 4 hours and 22 minutes to do this. More then half of the distance is travelled on the rail, while the remaining half is done by flying. *Because of the long time needed to pass the entire distance, there will almost always be one train on the route. *Fuel is changed 3 times: first time in Melanthia, second time when it arrives to House Of Freedom and the third time on the return way in Melanthia. The train tries to fly at a specified height. However, because there are significant altitude variations along the route, in some parts, it will fly close to road surfaces. SLGI Train Mountain SLGI designated code: N3 It is said that the Mountain Line at some time extended beyond Pavonia. So, we designed a flying train to go as far as possible. The train detaches at Achemon, moving on the railway for a short distance. It does not follow the main line. In fact, it flies above some protected roads, crossing Atoll's large delta. Then, it follows waterways. It makes a stop at Istar, close to the temple of Iris, a place not serviced by other transport companies. Then, after reaching MoleMart, it moves to Crenulate railway station. Traveling as a train, it reaches Pavonia. From there, at high altitude, it follows the Mountain Road, all its way long. To avoid any problems with the inhabitants, the train is invisible in the mountains. Then, it follows the Great Wall, first inside the wall, then at some altitude. It makes a small stop at Pyri. From the Great Wall, it returns to Achemon, where it changes fuel. And in Achemon, it turns back, all the way. *Invisibility is used twice: along the mountain road and in Istar. *Teleporting is not used. *Fuel changing is done once, in Achemon. *Flying engine is used almost all the way, except for a small distance in Achemon and the Mountain Railway. *The train travels 25.142 km in one hour and 50 minutes. SLGI Train Saturnia SLGI designated code: N4 This train is detached at Achemon and follows the main line until it reaches Crenulate. From there, it enters the Mountain Line and climbs to Pavonia, then turns to Hooktip Junction. There, it enters the great Bembecia - Hooktip Railway Maze. It finds its way over the many switches and branches that form a paradise for a railroad lover, stoping at Modern Hooktip Station and then at Bembecia Subway. It reaches Saturnia sim and then continues its way on the wooden bridge of Pavonia Pass. From there, it returns to Saturnia and enters again Bembecia Hooktip Railway Maze, but follows a different route. Stopping at Bembecia Heights and Old Hooktip, the train allows visitors to have a complete tour of the complex. Then, from Hooktip Junction, it returns on the same route. Invisibility is not used. Teleporting is not used. Fuel changing is done in Saturnia. SLGI Train Maritime SLGI designated code: N5 This train, as its name says, is made to reach Maritime Line. However, to avoid overwhelming the traffic on Main Line, from Crenulate, it turns North and follows an alternative route, through Pavonia and Pawpaw. At Crumbi, it enters Maritime Line, where it stops at existing stations and at a road cross. It returns home on the same route. Invisibility is not used. Teleporting is not used. Fuel changing is done at Vicina. SLGI Train Spangle SLGI designated code: N6 This train explores some parts of the railway not explored by other trains. It is detached at Achemon and moves by flying over the Great Bridge and over waterways until it reaches Bhaga, end station on the main line. From there, it follows the main line to Crumbi. Then, turning on the East Line, the train reaches Pawpaw and Tussock. Its final station is Spangle. The returning route is the same. Invisibility is not used. Teleporting is not used. Fuel changing is not done. Design There are a few train designs currently on use: *GSLR Trolley (modified version) is used by all 12 trains. *Hoovering Car (simplified version) is used by the following trains: Bay, Dams, GSLR, Historical, Islands, ONSR, Spangle and WARRyucca. *Executive Shuttle is used by all 12 trains. *Little Green Train Engine (modified from Little Yellow Steam Engine) is available for all trains except ONSR and GSLR. *Nuclearpunk, the oldest of all SLGI designs, is available for Bhaga and Maritime. Old trains The following trains existed and were abandoned or replaced by other, better trains. *SLGI Train Bhaga (without stops, a roaming train) *SLGI Train Burns *SLGI Train Hooktip (Achemon - Crumbi - Hooktip Junction) *SLGI Train Islands (limited at Kama) *SLGI Train Mountain (limited at Campion) *SLGI Train Ross (version to SJRR, limited at Ross) *SLGI Train SJRR (Achemon - Tuliptree - Amida - Clarksburg - Drawbridge - Sutherland) *SLGI Train Tuliptree *SLGI Train WARR (Achemon - Neumoegen, flying to all WARR stations) *SLGI Train Yucca (Achemon - Tenera - Poecila - Plusia - Yucca) *SLGI Train YS + Dams (old version, simplified). Experimental trains These trains are released into traffic for research reasons. They are marked with red floating letters: EXPERIMENTAL TRAIN. On other occasions, trains might be seen in large groups, to test lag effects. Please, do not climb aboard experimental trains, they might behave strange. Traffic issues It is not recommended to increase the number of trains. This will create lag and blockings on the rail. It is far better to replace existing trains then to add new ones. If train number is increased, this will have a negative effect on railway traffic, will create lag and problems. This is why each time a new train was inserted, it replaced an existing one. Everybody is welcomed to suggest modifications (new schedules, remove old schedules, new stops or remove existent stops). For each destination, there is released one train every 6 hours (that is, 4 pairs of trains daily). However, since some parts of the infrastructure are used by multiple trains, the number of train services for each rail (or flying) sector, is as follows: * Achemon - Tiger Depot: 9 (all 6 South trains plus WARRyucca, Mountain and Spangle) * Achemon - Neumoegen: 6 (South trains except Historical, plus WARRyucca) * Neumoegen - Calleta: 5 (South trains, except Historical) * Calleta - Tuliptree: 4 (South trains, except GSLR and Historical) * Tiger Depot - Crenulate: 4 (Bhaga, WARRyucca, Saturnia, Maritime) * Crenulate - Pavonia: 3 (Mountain, Saturnia, Maritime) * Crenulate - Tenera/Crumbi: 2 (Bhaga, WARRyucca) * Pavonia - Crumbi: 2 (Maritime and partially Saturnia and Spangle) * Crumbi - Bhaga: 2 (Bhaga and Spangle) * Philudoria - Plusia: 2 (WARRyucca and Spangle) Common flying routes: * Tuliptree - ANWR Channel: 4 (Bay, ONSR, Islands, Dams) * ANWR Channel - 6 (all South trains) * ANWR - Wengen - between 1 and 3, depending on sector (ONSR, Islands, Dams, Historical) As one can see, except for Achemon sim, we keep a schedule of between one train per hour and one train at 6 hours, depending on route. The main route followed by majority of SLGI trains is Tiger Depot - Crenulate in North and Achemon - Tuliptree - ANWR - Amida in South. This central route is informally called by SLGI team as Linden Highway. A road with this name really exists in Sansara, where neary protected waterways have accidentally named the same. Contact If you want to modify existing trains or schedules or if you want to add or remove a train, please contact Ana Imfinity. Also, if you find any problems, tell us to resolve them. See Also *Second Life Geography *List Of Railways *Achemon Railway *SLGI Transportation Systems *SLGI Vehicle Schedule *SLGI Fleet *SLGI Technology *SLGI Transport Policy *Automated Transportation *Roaming Continental Vehicles *Second Life Transport Authority *Yava Script Pods *SLGI team Category:Transportation